Mitchell "Mitch" J. Cory
NS Nation Name: San Character Name: Mitchell "Mitch" J. Cory Character Gender: Male Character Age: 40 Character Height: 5' 9" Character Weight: 154 pounds Character Position/Role/Job: 2000 and 2005 UFC middleweight champion; sports commentator from 2006 until 2008; Communications Director for the Association of Boxing Commissions from 2008 until 2010; political activist and commentator on his podcast The Cory Experience from 2011 until 2016; Current GOP nominee in Montana's gubernatorial race Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Las Vegas, Nevada Character Party Affiliation: Independent(1994-1997), Reform Party(1998-2001), Libertarian Party(2001-2008), Independent(2009-2011), GOP(2012-Present) Main Strengths: Decent bipartisan political following, straight talker, informal, political outsider, Reed supporter, decent speaker, taken seriously by grass roots Main Weaknesses: Political outsider, disliked by party establishment, rumored cannabis use, not taken seriously by establishment, unpolished, impulsive Biography: Mitch Cory was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, in 1976. His father, John Cory, a Korean War vet from Oregon, got involved in judo through a friend, quickly joining the United States Judo Federation. After years of work he became one of the best coaches in the organization and in the martial arts as a whole, and partnered in opening a dojo in Las Vegas, Nevada. By the '70s, he established himself internationally as both a judo competitor and coach. In 1976, his only son, Mitch, was born. Mitch grew up in Las Vegas, and in judo competition, with much of his youth focused on the sport. He was a natural at the sport, winning a number of tournaments within the Federation and internationally, taking after his father. In 1992, Mitch's father became a founding member of the UFC. The next year, Mitch attended the University of Montana. While there earning his degree in communications, he fell in love with the state, making the decision to resume his training in Missoula rather than back in Las Vegas. After graduating, he went back into training full time, and fought a few times in the UFC, after a brief stint on the US Olympic Judo Team. By the turn of the century, his career had taken off, with Mitch being a young star in the organization. He became the middleweight champion in 2000, and gained quite a bit of name recognition as a fighter. He went into coaching for a few years afterwards, but felt called back to fighting once more, taking the same championship title in 2005. He then wrote a biography of his time in the UFC, while serving as a sports writer and commentator, mostly focusing on martial arts. He achieved moderate success in this field, and so he was hired in 2008 as Communications Director for the Association of Boxing Commissions, which forced him to split his time once more between Montana and Las Vegas. He earned quite a bit of name recognition in the mainstream media when he used his position to fight back against attacks on martial arts/fighting sports by mostly left wing activists. This gave him a taste for politics, a subject he quickly immersed himself in. In 2009 he was slapped on the wrist by his organization for speaking out on behalf of the gun lobby, and was fired in 2010 for his participation in a pro-marijuana legalization rally. He immediately moved back to Missoula full time, and began his podcast, The Mitch Cory Experience. It was during this time that he fomented his political principles, rooted in populism, anti-corporatism/anti-elitism, and libertarianism. Bringing on a variety of celebrity guests from across entertainment and politics, the podcast soon became a hit, with millions of internet views and downloads. By the end of the year, he secured a deal with SiriusXM placing his show on satellite radio. In 2012, during the presidential race, he released his book, which achieved moderate success but became a bestseller in 2015-2016, entitled, Why Winston is an Asshole, outlining his take in a comedic fashion on the WinstonCare debacle, among other subjects relating to his presidency. In 2014, he released a The Cory Manifesto, a brief outline of his political views, musings over his experiences as a fighter and as a media personality, and how his views by his experiences on his podcast with celebrity guests. This book achieved moderate success, but his podcast continued to grow in popularity. In 2015, he came out as an early Reed supporter, and was inspired by his candidacy to run for the GOP nomination for Montana's gubernatorial race. He won the nomination through a grassroots effort, and is now campaigning for November 8th. In an unorthodox move, he has maintained his podcast, though he separates it from his gubernatorial race as much as he can. Other Info: Owns quite a few guns, is a prolific hunter, is single. Is friends with Anita Flores.